Love is Versatile
by Heel Princess
Summary: A series of Trish/Lita one shots. each chapter is its own seperate peice. A ipod shuffle challenge, more detials inside, rated m just incause. Read and review please
1. Let It Die

**Challenge taken from MVP is my drug of choice.** **Put you ipod or MP3 player or Itunes on shuffle and write 10 one shots for your favourite pairing with the 10 first songs that come up. I'll use Trish/Lita :)**

**So here it is, Love is Versatile, as always I own nothing but my own foolish ideas.**

**Song one, Let it die-Three Days Grace. Time period is 2003 after Lita's surprise return on raw. Read and Review please! :)**

Lita pulled out her wallet and removed the tiny photograph from an inside pocket, she smiled as she thumbed their faces in the picture. She could see the passion in it that was unmatched by anything she'd ever felt. Trish was truly the only person who ever made her feel like she would die without them. It was all so different, such a rush, nothing could compare to that time in the red heads life and she didn't think anything or anyone else ever would compare.

**We had fire in our eyes  
In the beginning I  
Never felt so alive  
In the beginning**

The old image meant more than anything to the woman, it was just a ripped piece of paper from a small photo booth but it might as well have been the crown jewels. It was faded and discoloured from its travels in Lita's wallet, and bent and buckled from being pulled out and looked at all the time. The Stanford native could find herself looking at it for hours, waiting and watching for Trish's face to leave hers, yet praying that it wouldn't. That kiss in the photo was one of the best of her life, even if it was just a quick peck behind a curtain, everything was new and exciting back then.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see Trish making her way to her front door. "Lita what are you doing here?" The blonde asked, shocked to find her ex girlfriend sitting on her doorstep.

"I miss you Trish." She said, standing up to greet the Canadian.

The blonde turned her back to the woman, hoping that Lita would just take the hint and leave. When she didn't move she was forced to address her further. "You don't have the right to miss me. You left me remember?"

"And I'm sorry about that, but it's not like I just turned my back on you…I broke my neck for crying out loud. I just needed a little time for me. I was scared I needed to deal with it on my own." The former woman's champ explained.

"Well all I wanted to do was be there for you, and you just shut me out. You didn't even try to let me in."

"Once again I'm sorry…"

Trish didn't allow her to continue, quickly cutting off the apology."Lita that doesn't fix things, you think that now that your all better we can just go on with our lives it doesn't work like that."

**You blame me but  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't wanna hear it anymore  
**  
Lita could feel how thick the air had gotten even in the cool summer breeze, and she knew that it was best to leave before she said anything that she would regret. She loved Trish and now that she was back she hoped that the woman could find it in her heart to try again, because she never meant to let there love fade. That was the last thing she wanted.

**I swear I never meant to let it die**


	2. Mexican Wrestler

**Song number two, Mexican Wrestler by Jill Sobule. Sorry Kaitlin not the happiest one either lol blame it on my music. Time period is after diva search 04, Maria is on the roster at this point. So without further ado here is the second oneshot in Love is Versatile…. Read and Review please!**

Peaking around the corner Lita carefully watched the interaction going on between the two women. One was none other then Trish Stratus, her on screen rival and the other was Maria another diva search reject.

It almost turned her stomach how cute the two were being, Maria shamelessly giggling at Trish's comments and the blondes fingers gently brushing the back of the girls arm. It wasn't like Trish didn't flirt all the time, but it was pissing her off that she was doing it to some random chick who probably wasn't fit to shine her boots.

Vince must have been out of his freaking mind when he started this glorified beauty contest; letting girls into the biz that Lita broke her neck for by weekly voting. It was disgusting but not as much as watching Trish right now was.

Sure Maria was cute…who was Lita kidding she was drop dead gorgeous, she had legs for days and eyes that made ocean look dull. What she wouldn't give to hear what they were saying, or even better what she wouldn't give to be Maria right now.

**Sometimes I wish that I was a beauty  
A beautiful girl who was still 21**

Her mother always said she'd regret not prettying herself up for the boys one day, well she was half right. Lita's mind strayed to how it would be if she was still young and beautiful like the 22 year old that Trish was showing her affection towards. How great would it be to know how it felt to be genuinely touched by the Canadian?

Lita's imagination ran wild, her thoughts flooded with pictures of her and Trish together. Being a bombshell she could have it all, wrestling and a beautiful girlfriend. The boys would be so jealous of them, and this hard to get act that she had been playing all time could be justified. They could go to fancy parties and be turning every head in the room; it would be impossible not to do with Trish on her arm.

**And I'd turn your head as well as your buddies  
And I could afford to play hard to get  
We'd go to parties and you'd show me off**

Stopping her fantasy thoughts she noticed that Maria was coming towards her, what if she knew that she was watching? Lita sucked in a heavy breath praying that she wouldn't confront her about spying on the pair, that would not be good if it got back to Trish. But she didn't say anything; she just sent a warm smile in her direction and kept on walking towards the diva's locker room.

Coming out from where she had been hiding Lita set off down the hallway. Walking past Trish their eyes met for a second and the red head almost thought she saw a look of kindness. It must have been wishful thinking because it quickly turned into a scowl, "Lita." She said, forcing herself to acknowledge the female before her. It was locker room respect to speak to everyone, even the ones who drove you crazy, in Lita's case more way then one. "Trish." She responded, her voice dripping with venom, she didn't know why because she wanted nothing more then to end this silly feud. Why weren't they friends? Good question, neither of them could probably answer that. It was like they'd been programmed to hate each other from so long that it was just natural now.

The Stanford native carried on down the hallway, Trish's voice was becoming distant but she could still here her retort, "Looking mighty chubby today." She could have shot back with any number of insults, probably something along the lines of "I guess I should get on my back more, because that must be how you keep in shape." But she didn't, she didn't feel like it tonight.

Would they ever just get along?


	3. Not Gonna Get Us

**Song three is ironically enough Not Gonna Get Us by T.A.T.U. So I guess this is a happier one for you Kaitlin. Updating this fast but it's because they're all so short and I'm having a lot of fun with this. So here it is the third one shot in Love is Versatile, read and review please!**

"Trish just breath." Lita told the blonde in her arms, gently rubbing her back. "Everything's going to be just fine."

The Canadian pulled away, "How can you say that? He has to know, I mean why else would he call us both here at the same time?"

They had been outside Vince's office waiting for a while now, each minute that ticked by only made Trish more anxious. "I can't get fired, oh god I can't loose my job."

Seeing the blonde in this kind of panic made Lita want to march into the locker room at Raw tomorrow and pull the fake pink hair out of that little slut's head. There was no doubt in her mind that this "meeting" was all Ashley's fault. She had walked in on Trish and Lita last week after the show in a compromising position, and presumably ran to tell Vince in her jealous rage.

Ashley could deny it all she wanted but she wasn't fooling the red head for a second. She could see it from miles away that the diva search winner was in love with her girlfriend and anyone could see it on camera. Lita wasn't about to let her away with this one.

"Come on, Vince isn't going to fire his best diva's. We have seniority around here Trish, not to mention we don't fall all over ourselves in the ring." Lita said, trying her best to calm the woman if only a little.

"I guess your right."

"There's my girl." She responded with a smile. "Now lets just make one promise…"

"What's that?" Trish questioned.

"No matter what he says and no matter what Ashley told him, lets just tell the truth in there ok?"

**Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest**

Trish looked at her girlfriend with a slight bit of doubt. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Taking her face in her hands and kissing the blonde Lita responded. "Of course I'm sure, I'm sick of hiding behind closed doors, it's like being in the closet all over again."

A small laugh escaped the blonde's lips. "I guess it is rather stuffy in there."

It was Lita's turn to laugh. "Trish I love you, and I don't care who knows anymore. If Vince's wants to make this into some fucked up storyline…let him that only gives us more time together. If he wants to fire us…let him, because nothing matters but us. And hey if we do loose our jobs that only leaves even more time to be together."

**My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going back there  
They don't understand us**

Leaning in the Canadian locked lips with her girlfriend once more. "Your right." She said, and then the door came open.

"Vince will see you now." He's secretary said, directing them into the small room.

"Thank you." Lita told the woman, and entwined her hand with her girlfriend's walking into the room. "Don't forget." She whispered to Trish. "I love you."


	4. Crying

**Part 4 of Love is Versatile, song is Crying by Sugarcult. Short one this time, hope you all still enjoy. Read and Review please? : )**

**Picking up the pieces of a life you've broken  
Stitching it together with the seams wide open**

Trish could see the pain in her bloodshot eyes and it wasn't hard to tell that Amy had been both drinking and crying. "He's not worth your tears honey." The blonde assured taking a seat next to her friend.

"I trusted him Trish, I trusted that lying snake," Amy yelled, moving to her feet. "I gave up everything for that bastard and now he's done this to me."

The Canadian took the girl by the hand to pull her back to a seated position. "I know, and I know how you must be feeling."

"How could you possibly know?" She shot back and when her eyes met Trish's she had her answer. "Oh right." Amy corrected, suddenly being reminded of all the pain her friend had experienced at the hands of Christian and Chris Jericho. "I just can't believe that Adam would cheat on me."

"You know I love you," Trish began, pausing momentarily to think about how much she actually did love the red head, how she wished that Amy was hers, and then she'd never hurt like this. "But you built this relationship on a lie. A little thing called karma always comes back to bite you in the butt, Adam did to you what you did to Matt."

"I know, I know." Amy wined, "It just hurts."

Tears fresh in her hazel eye's Trish knew that the woman before her was about to crumble, slipping her arms around her friend she just held her as she cried. "Let it out." She could, gently rubbing her back. "Let it all out."

She hated seeing her like this, the tough and extreme woman that she secretly pined for in shambles over some ass-hole who didn't deserve her anyway. Trish wanted to kill him, because as much as Amy had done wrong she didn't deserve this one tiny bit. Adam promised her the world, she left everything behind, put all her faith in him and then he hurt her like this. Her heart was breaking and he just took off, leaving Trish to pick up all the pieces.


	5. The Way You Like It

**Part 5 of Love is Versatile, having a ton of fun with this. Please review each one, each review means a lot to me : ) Half way there! Song 5 is The way you like it by Adema.**

It had been a while since Lita had found herself in the crazy world known as pro wrestling, but surprisingly she was actually having fun. When J.R. called her and asked her to do the anniversary show she was hesitant, she actually prayed she had a tour date the same night. But she didn't, and she didn't have the heart to turn down the man that gave her a career without a valid excuse.

Looking around she remembered all the good times; her life was less then glamorous these days. She wasn't exactly pulling in six figures anymore, but doing something that she loved was enough to fill that void.

Well, at least wrestling left her with enough cash to pay the bills and it seemed lately that the group was actually pulling in a little dough. Merch was selling well, and being a former diva got them enough bookings to build up their cred as a major punk band.

**My life has changed but fuck the fame, I'll stay the same  
****You can't complain when you can pay the bills and do your thing**

A huge smile formed on the former champions face when she saw Trish Stratus round the corner and head towards her. It was by far the best part about being back, seeing everyone you had been missing. "Patricia." She squealed, running into the blondes awaiting arms.

"Amy." The Canadian responded, holding her friend close before pulling back to get a good look at the woman before her. "You look amazing." She continued, playfully swinging Amy's hands that were linked with her own.

A deep pink blush crept up on Lita's face; the beautiful Trish was the only person who had this affect on her. "You aint looking to bad yourself Stratus." She replied, resulting in a giggle from the woman.

"Thanks, yoga hasn't been hurting me." She said with a smile.

Lita had to restrain from licking her lips. _It sure hadn't_, she thought to herself. What she wouldn't give to see Trish stretched out in some of those yoga poses.

"You should come by the studio next time your in Toronto, I'm sure your band will end up touring in the great white north. I hear it's going well?"

"It is." The Stanford native replied, only then realising that Trish had yet to release her hands.

"Your on in 5 lady's." A stagehand shouted to the pair.

"Well I guess that's my cue." Trish said, at last unlacing her fingers from Lita's. She would be the first one heading out to tangle with Jillian Hall tonight. "I'll see you out there." She told the woman before walking towards gorilla.

"Oh Trish!" Lita called out.

The blonde's head shot back around, "Yeah?"

"Break a leg."

Trish smiled and winked at their old ritual before continuing to make her way to the stage entrance.

"My god she's breath taking." The red head said aloud. She truly looked better then she ever had, and she'd always been stunning. It was always the biggest torture that Lita felt in this biz, being around Trish constantly.

Lita watched as the blonde got further and further away from her, a little wiggle in her step. "Always the tease." She complained, but boy did she enjoy it. It was always one of the perks of watching Trish leave, weather it was from the locker-room, the ring or even when she retired…that she looked hot as hell walking away.

**I miss the pain and the torment that you put me through**


	6. Gone

**Part 6 of love is versatile, song is Gone by fuel. Made a little lita/trish vid today if anyone's interested ****ca./watch?vpw7TbgIWHLs**** So…here it is the next one shot, longest and favorite one yet! read and review please! :)**

She was hot and she knew it, and she wasn't shy with flaunting her sexuality either. Trish Stratus was a bombshell, the women truly did want to be her and the men sure as hell wanted to _be _with her.

Lita began to unlace her boots faster; she didn't want to get trapped in the locker room with that vixen. She had more then enough torture for one night, chasing the blonde around in that poor excuse for a skirt. _Headband was more like it_, Lita thought to herself. There wasn't enough fabric involved to call it a skirt, it shouldn't even constitute as a mini skirt actually.

The red head kept an eye on the door as she continued to prepare to leave for the night. Trish could burst in at any moment, but she was most likely off flirting with Vince somewhere. It was underhanded sure but Trish regularly used her sexuality to gain favour with the boss.

Personally Lita didn't know how she could handle the old man's hands on her; he was a vile and disgusting creature, poster boy for everything wrong with the male race. It was more of a shock when the Stanford native learned of Trish's real feelings, and they had nothing to due with the boss or any man. She just used them, like pawns.

**I know how that little short skirt always get you in**

It probably wouldn't be long until Trish's games with the chairman catapulted her into the title picture. That was just fine with Lita, she was above all the politicking, she'd get to the top the old fashioned way…if it was the last thing she did.

The air suddenly felt heavy, and it was then that the woman knew that Trish had slunk into the room. _Just don't look up_, the red head told herself, _She'll go away if you ignore her._

"Hey Sexy." Trish said, rummaging through her locker. "You looked _great _out there."

Lita couldn't help but look up when she heard her linger on the word; her gaze matched by a sassy wink from the Canadian. "Uh…thanks Trish." She mumbled before grabbing her duffle and heading for the door.

She had to get out of there; she couldn't handle anymore of her comments. Lita wasn't exactly sure what to make of it all, they had a big match coming up and she didn't put it past Trish for this all to be mind games. But then again gossip traveled fast within the company and she'd heard from a bunch of the girls that Ms. Stratus preferred the company of the same sex.

"What's the rush Lita?" Trish questioned, moving her body in front of the door to prevent the red head of exiting.

Racking her brain she responded, "Really tired, just gunna head back to the hotel and get in bed."

Trish smirked, "Can I come?" She said, leaning in. Her face was very close to Lita's and the American suddenly felt as though she couldn't breath. _She's just trying break you,_ She told herself, and she couldn't let her win.

**I know how you hold me down just hoping I'll say when  
And I know you want to own my soul**

"Why Trish, You don't have a room mate?" _That shut her up, _Lita thought, a smile forming deep inside.

Wetting her lips Trish pulled back, "I do, I just thought you might like a little company, that's all."

Lita reached for the doorknob and turned it with her clammy hand, "Oh that's nice of you but I think I'm going to go right to sleep."

Her last comment resulted in a pout from the blonde, "Well that's no fun." She said, reaching out and touching Lita's bare arm.

The contact gave her chills and she had to pull back quickly. "As always fun chatting with you Trish, but I must get going…bye." She said, a nervous laugh escaping her lips. Grabbing the doorknob again the blonde found another way to stop her.

"At least wait for me to shower and give me a lift back to the hotel, my ride left without me."

_Convenient_, the red head thought…but she couldn't let on. For once she had to play like the dumb one, "Ok Trish I'll wait."

Impatiently shaking her crossed leg Lita waited for Trish to re-emerge, she just wanted to get the hell out of there and away from the woman. It had crossed her mind numerous times to leave without her but she realised it would look too suspicious. Minutes later she heard footsteps and looking up she saw Trish standing there soaking wet in a small white towel.

Trish knew that the woman before her was staring, "I forgot to bring my clothes into the shower."

She had to tear her eyes away, "Ok well hurry up." Lita said diverting her gaze to read the promotional poster on the wall. She knew that she didn't "forget" she was testing her again and Lita felt like she was failing miserably. Why did she have to be so hot? She was supposed to be the devil, but then again the devil always offered temptation. Lita couldn't let her tactics work, for two reasons…one she didn't want this to all be some trick and two; for once she didn't want Trish to get what she wanted.

**I know how you always get your way with that tease  
I know how you always want to do just as you please**

She knew better then to fall for all of this, she knew Trish was up to something; they didn't call the girl "The Vicious Delicious" for nothing. Lita let a smile curl on her lips for a second; she had to remember to thank whoever dubbed her with that nickname. It was perfect.

**I know how you came about those dirty, little names**

A fully clothed Trish came back into the room holding her bags, "Ready to do this?" She asked, opening the door for Lita. What a choice of words. "Well would you look at that?" The blonde said pointing to the poster that Lita had earlier used as her distraction. The blonde's manicured finger tapped the paper on the spot that announced the pair's match. "You and me?" The red head couldn't help but think those words held double meaning with the sultry way they rolled off the woman's tongue.

**I know what you're thinking when you're saying "you and me"  
And I know you still want to own my soul**


	7. Hook Me Up

**Part 7 of love is versatile, song is Hook me up by the veronicas, hope you enjoy, read and review please :)**

Trish stuck her arm into the small locker and pulled out her elbow pads, stuffing them into her bag with the rest of her belongings she closed the tiny door. She could hear them snickering behind her and it made her stomach turn. Who did those bitches think they were making fun of her? But what bothered Trish the most was that it actually hurt, she wanted to be well liked, she wanted to just let this roll off her but she wasn't able to…she wasn't Lita.

The red head was so confident; she didn't care what anybody thought about her. Trish on the other hand was new to all this, she hadn't told anyone about her relationship with the woman but in the circus world of wrestling news always traveled fast. And she was so sick of it all.

Moving past the group the Canadian sucked in a breath, _please don't start_, Trish wished. When she made it to the door she thought that she was in the clear but then she heard her snicker.

"Hey Trish, What's the rush?" Candice said, obviously trying not to laugh. "We were just about to order a pizza, why don't you join us? No sausage right?" The rest of the girls bust out laughing along with her.

"Bite me Candice." Trish shot back, but it wasn't about to silence the woman.

"Sorry Trish you'd like it to much."

**I'm tired of my life, I feel so in between  
I'm sick of all my friends, Girls can be so mean**

She was about to lunge at her and pull the extensions from her pretty little head but a pair of arms wrapping around her waist held her back. "Trish calm down." The woman behind her demanded.

"Let go of me Mickie, let me at that snivelling little bitch!" The blonde screamed fighting the grip of the Virginia native.

"She's not worth it." Mickie said, Trish slightly relaxing in her arms. "She's not worth it." She repeated.

"Awww look girls isn't that cute," The diva search contestant said, "A little dykefest for our entertainment. But sorry Mickie, if you want a little Stratusfaction your going to have to get in line, " Candice cupped a hand around her mouth and lowered her voice. "Because I hear Lita has already cornered that market."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Trish screamed, pouncing on her. If it wasn't for the other girls being around she may have because it took every last woman in that room to pull her off.

Candice wiped the blood from her mouth, as Trish reached for the exit, "Don't think I didn't notice you copping a feel!" She yelled. The blonde stormed out of the room, slamming the door as hard as she could.

Today was one of those days when Trish wanted to go home and burn everything she owned. It sounded crazy, but then again it was crazy. Trish had convinced herself that doing that would be a fresh start; of course she wouldn't be able to go through with it. For one she was afraid of fire and two she loved her things too much to let them go in such a cruel way.

**I feel like throwing out Everything I wear  
Starting over new Cause I'm not even there**

She had to get to Lita, she was the only one who could handle her, the only one who could calm her down and make everything bearable. Sometimes she felt as though her girlfriend was the only reason she got out of bed anymore. She could make anything better.

Driving down the freeway Trish knew that she was going too fast, but she couldn't make herself slow down. She needed to get to that room, to that woman and just breath…especially after her blow up with Candice. She arrived in record time, ran up the stars because she couldn't wait long enough for the elevator to get there. She knocked three times and the door quickly opened, a smiling Lita greeting her. "What's wrong?" She immediately asked. The question forced a smile out of Trish; Lita was only proving her right that she knew her better then anyone.

"Nothing anymore." She replied, placing a soft kiss on the red heads lips. "I just needed you." Trish said, her face once again breaking out in a wide smile.

Moving inside the room she heard the door close, and the sound was music to her ears. Knowing that nobody could see in, that they were just alone behind that door comforted her and made her feel safe. She could just be herself and not have to care about what anyone else had to say about it. Deep inside she thought she liked the seclusion so much because it made her feel like, if only for a second, Lita. Together she could radiate her confidence and feel secure if only for a little while.

Lita flicked off the light and crawled up next to Trish who was now lying on the bed. She wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder, "Just tell me what's bugging you?"

**I like the lights turned out The sound of closing doors  
I'm Not like other girls who always feel so sure  
Of everything they are Of what they're going to be  
Sometimes I'm just a girl stuck inside of me of me**

The blonde relaxed and allowed her head to fall on the woman's shoulders, "Getting a hard time from the girls that's all." She confessed. "I don't know why I let it bother me."

"Because your human." Lita whispered. She hated seeing her in pain like this. "Just remember that I love you, and your amazing. If they can't see that they're crazy."

"I'm amazing when I'm with you." Her lips once again found the Stanford native's when they broke part Trish spoke again. "You ever feel like we should just run away, leave all this behind and to just be together?"

Lita laughed. "No."

Trish was shocked; "You don't think we'd be better off starting over together where nobody knows us? If just for a little while?" Hers eyes sparkled. "It would be perfect."

**Sometimes I want to disappear some place  
But I don't want to stay too long  
Sometimes I'm feeling so alone  
Trying to fit in where I don't belong**

The American took her hand, "Trish, wherever I am is perfect…just because your with me."


	8. My Own Worst Enemy

**Part 8 of love is versatile; song is My Own Worst Enemy by Lit. Read and review please :) Thanks for all those who have been reading and reviewing so far, only a couple of chapters left…why not hop on the bandwagon lol.**

The booze was flowing like water, and Lita's insides must have been floating because she hadn't let up since the party started. Her house was getting broken in properly and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, everyone except Trish. It didn't make any sense to the red head, she was the guest of honour and she'd been nursing that one drink since she'd got there.

This was supposed to be a huge celebration, Lita had just bought this house and she wanted it properly christened but her girlfriend was being the proverbial party pooper. "Lighten up PATRICA…" She slurred slightly spilling her drink as stumbled to wrap an arm around the blonde.

Trish slunk out of the hold, "Your drunk Lita..."

"And your lame PATRICIA…." She said, still emphasising her full name. "…Loosen up, have a drink."

"No thank you." Trish replied backing away from the red head. She hated seeing her like this.

"Come on!" The Sanford native demanded. "Have a little fun." She stumbled forward and would have hit the ground if Trish hadn't of caught her.

"It looks like your having enough fun for the both of us." The Canadian responded, "Chris, Christian, Give me a hand will ya?" She called and when they approached she placed Lita into there arms. "Let's get her up to bed," They raised a brow in question their eyes full of excitement and wonder, "Not like that you pervs."

"Hey you can't take me to bed, this is my party." Lita wined doing her best to wriggle free from the men.

"You've had quite enough for one night."

The Canadian click proceeded to drag the drunken Lita up the stairs and lay her on the bed. A wide smile appeared on her face as she sat up, "Come on gorgeous climb in, I can show them how you love it when I…."

"LITA!" Trish shouted trying her hardest to keep the details of her sex life a secret from her c-workers.

The red head laughed throwing her head back, "Oh come on, don't be such a prude." She said patting the spot beside her on the bed.

And that was the last thing she remembered before waking up in her jeans stuck to the floor. She didn't know why it was so bright, or why she hadn't bothered to take off her pants before she passed out. Her shirt was missing so that had to be some sign that she was preparing for sleep, or maybe things had gotten even wilder than she remembered. Her chest felt itchy and when she placed her hand there she found it to be sticky with salt and saliva, it appeared that body shots had been involved in her missing hours…things had gotten wilder then she remembered.

**And I'm sleeping with my clothes on**

Stumbling down over her staircase she didn't know where Trish was, she expected to find her asleep in her bed but she wasn't and looking around she didn't appear to be in the house at all. People were passed out all over the place, Chris and Christian curled up on the couch, Stacy and Torrie on the coffee table and nameless faces everywhere…just no Trish Stratus.

"Chris, Chris wake up!" Lita said, shaking the man into conciseness. He rubbed his eyes and looked around placing where he was. "Where's Trish?" She asked him.

The blonde man sat up, and stopped for a moment to recognize that Christian was spooned into him. He shot the woman a look but all she had for an answer was a shrug of her shoulders. Finally it seemed his mind had processed her question and a smile spread across his baby face. "You mean you don't remember?"

She shook her head, "Remember what?"

His eyes sparkled and his smile widened, "Well your hair is definitely the right color…" The Sanford native looked at him with pure confusion as he slipped on his best Latin voice. "Lucy, you got some splannin' to do!"

It was no use trying to get any answers out of that man, he was still hung-over and to busy referencing I love Lucy to actually explain what the hell he was talking about. Instead of sticking around Lita decided that she would go to the source, Trish. Because if she wasn't here then she must have been on the other side of town in her own Toronto apartment.

Driving across town the red head couldn't understand why Trish had left last night, she knew things had obviously gotten out of hand but still her girlfriend wasn't the type to walk out like that. The taxi pulled up in front of the Canadians apartment building and it wasn't long until Lita was outside her door. "Trish open up!" Lita said, pounding on the entrance, when she didn't answer she spoke again, "It's me Lita."

"I know that's why I'm not answering." Trish yelled.

Lita was confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The door swung open, "It means that I don't want to see you."

Trish proceeded to shut the door again but the red head managed to stick her foot inside at the last minute to block it from completely closing. "What did I do?" She asked, forcing her way inside.

The blonde laughed, "You know what you did Lita."

"No I don't." She replied, grabbing Trish's hands. "Explain."

The Canadian pulled away and took a seat on the leather sofa, crossing her legs, "Hmmm, where to start…maybe it was attempting to share with our friends what I enjoy doing in bed."

Lita's mind raced and she found that she did slightly remember that, her head fell. "Yeah, I do remember that and I'm sorry. I was really wasted."

"Or Maybe," Trish began, her voice seemingly more angry, "It was when you embarrassed me in front of half the roster and not just out close friends."

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

The blonde tapped her foot, "You don't remember calling me "A fake breasted number 4 blonde bimbo who wasn't getting laid tonight if she didn't loosen up" REPEATEDLY?"

"Oh my god Patricia no I don't remember that, I'm so sorry." Lita said moving to her girlfriend's side again.

**Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk?  
I didn't mean to call you that.  
I can't remember what was said or what you threw at me**

The blonde once again pulled away from her, "Your always sorry."

"Come on it's not my fault, it's just the booze talking." Lita felt horrible, she couldn't imagine saying those things to Trish sober, she knew they wouldn't even cross her mind then. But after she had been drinking and people got in her way she quickly became defensive.

Trish turned her back to the Sanford native before she spoke again, "Well lately Lita it seems the "booze" is the only one doing any talking." The red head opened her mouth to protest but she was quickly cut off. "Save it, there's nothing you can say. I've had enough time to think about it and I've decided I'm done. Lita I mean it this time, if you don't get help I'm leaving."

**It's no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy**

Lita didn't feel like she had a problem, she drank when she was sad…but then again she drank when she was happy too. Like last night when she was painting the town red in celebration of her new apartment, she bought it to be close to Trish but now if she didn't get her act together she would loose her. It wouldn't matter that she packed up everything to move to Canada for her.

Looking over her shoulder she could see Trish's face fall to her hands and her body begin to tremble, "Are you crying?" She asked, laying a hand on the blondes shaking shoulder.

"I'm scared." Trish replied, "I'm terrified that I'm going to wake up one day and you wont be here. I have nightmares about you getting into accidents and I wake up crying on a nightly basis."

She took her girlfriend in her arms and stroked her soft hair, "It's going to be ok, and I promise that I wont touch another drink as long as I live. I can't bare seeing you in pain, I love you Trish and nothing means more to me then you…I'll get whatever help you want me to."


	9. Forever

**Part 9 of Love is Versatile, Trish's point of view I'd say around 2004 time period. Another short one, hope you all like it and sorry for lack of updates. Read and Review Please! Only one more left to go.**

"Can I get you anything else Sweetheart?" The man asked. I looked up to see him wiping down the bar; he was hoping for an early close tonight but I wasn't going to give it to him. Looking around I realised that I was the only one left in the dive, well I was probably the only person in miles who would dare set foot in the place. But me? I didn't care where I was. "Can you hear me Sweetheart?"

My head jerked back around to look at him, "_Sweetheart" _the way it rolled off his tongue made me sick…I wasn't his damn sweetheart. I was nobody's Sweetheart, not anymore. I put on a fake plastic smile, "You can get out of my face." His face turned sour and he went back to watching the television.

I on the other hand didn't have the heart to look at it, hearing it was bad enough. He was watching wrestling and all it did was rip my heart out. All I could think about was her, and hearing our flagship show in the background just made it harder.

I know what you're all thinking, She? Whose she? Well I am referring to none other than my best friend and on Raw my biggest rival…Lita. And now you're all wondering why thinking about her was tearing me apart, well for the past three months I had been seeing her. Then today out of the blue she tells me it's over.

**In my brightest hour Of my darkest day  
I realized what is wrong with me  
Can't get over you Can't get through to you**

Sitting here swirling my first drink in my hand I almost thanked god for letting her walk out on me. Not because I didn't love her, oh no quite the opposite, but by letting her leave he showed me that I'm absolutely crazy about her.

It was my biggest problem, she was my weakness and that allowed her to walk all over me. This may have been the worst day of my life but now I knew what I had to do, I wasn't about to go down without a fight. I want her, I need her and I love her…I'm not about to let her go.

I just needed to try harder, I'd already tried begging and that didn't get it through to her. So now I just had to prove to her that as much she denies it, she loves me just as much as I love her.

My eyes caught something and I quickly turned to spot a flash of red hair walk through the door. The woman's face turned to reveal that it wasn't Lita but a no name woman strolling into the crappy establishment.

Seeing her brought back memories, the way her hair hung around her shoulders reminded me of when Lita would sneak into my hotel room at night after a show. She would always unclip her hair first, then peal off her clothes and slip into my bed for a night of heated passion. I wish I could get those images out of my head right now, but I couldn't shake them.

**Take these memories that are haunting me**

Where was she right now? Probably taking her turn begging just like I had earlier this evening. I know I know you want to know who she has to beg to, well her boyfriend, the one and only Matt Hardy.

They'd never really broken up when we got together, they were having problems that some how lead her into my bed. After they reconsiled she never stoped coming over after shows, I could tell it was bugging her.

My advice to her was "leave him" but instead she left me, turned her back on what I thought was the start of a fresh romance to crawl back to him. Lita had probably already spilled her guts to him, and I had a feeling he wasn't going to take it well.

**He'll never forgive her**

That again is where Matt and I are different, I highly doubted he would take her back when I knew I would in a heart beat. So she left me in the dust and went to work it out with her boyfriend…That didn't change the fact that I was still madly in love with her. You all probably think I'm out of my mind for being in love with a girl who I was nothing more than a booty call to, but I don't care.

**Because days come and go  
But my feelings for you are forever**


	10. Stay Young

**The final part of Love is Versatile…song is Stay Young by We the Kings. Sorry to see this end. So keep in mind during this that I DO NOT now policy on citizenship of country just playing on what I think I remember hearing lol. I also DO NOT know wwe policy on same sex relationships, they probably don't even have one but hey there are all the Orlando Jordan rumours. So here it is the last piece…read and review please!**

Lita rounded another corner in her frantic search for her girlfriend, this was one of the biggest days in the Canadian's life and she was nowhere to be found. Finally just when the red head thought she wasn't going to be able to find her she spotted Trish curled up in a tight ball rocking back and forth against the gip rock wall.

She didn't say anything at first she just slunk down next to her; the blonde didn't acknowledge her until she decided it was time to say something. "You know Trish people are going to wonder where we are if we don't make it out to our match."

Trish looked up at the woman beside her, the blonde's eyes were blood red and it didn't take a genius to know that she had been doing some serious crying. "I'm so scared Lita."

"Of course you're scared, what kind of human being would you be if you weren't afraid to walk away from the only thing you've known for the better part of 7 years. Life's going to be different but hopefully a good kind of different. Don't think of it as the end of your career think of it as the beginning of something new."

The back of Trish's hand moved to wipe a fresh set of tears from her eyes, "But its not just the end of my career…it's the end of…"

Lita moved a finger to her lips to silence her, "Hey lets not talk about that now, and lets just focus on going out there and giving these people what they paid to see you kicking my butt!"

Her last statement forced a smile out of the Canadian, "Ok." She whispered. The red head stood up and outstretched a hand towards her girlfriend to help her up.

When Trish made it to her feet Lita made an effort to not let her hand free, instead she pulled her closer to her to softly re-assure her, "Remember we are in this together…so lets go out there and just tear the house down. Let everything we've ever known go out the window for this." Once the last word had left her lips she moved her mouth to the blondes in a passionate kiss. "I love you Patricia."

**Let's burn our dreams into the skyline  
tattoo our sweat in tears  
forever you and I  
hold your breath till we cross the sundown  
this is the moment  
time is racing slow it down**

Trish nervously cracked her knuckles as she waited in gorilla. So many thoughts ran through her head, tonight would be her final match and the last time the fans got to see Lita versus Trish. Little did they know that she would be following in her footsteps and leaving as well in just a few short months.

They had come so far to get to tonight, becoming mortal enemies on television from the start, to friends and then back to enemies. But the real story was so much more intriguing then any storyline they'd ever been in. Walking kiss of death was the closest to the truth that the fans ever really got to see.

In the beginning they really did hate each other, well Trish hated Lita anyway. She viewed her as a threat, thought that she was out to get rid of her because she had been there first but once Trish came along lost some of the spotlight. In reality the red head didn't feel like that at all, she welcomed new comers…enjoyed having new woman to work with. She especially enjoyed Trish because she was so committed and dedicated to becoming a worker, she did whatever was asked of her and wasn't afraid to take risks for a pay off.

The pair probably should be thanking Vince a little, because it was ultimately his decision to throw them together. He wanted a good feud and because of that forced them to room together to build trust and chemistry. It was then that Trish let her guard down, became friends with the American and eventually fell in love with her.

But now all that was spiralling downward, it was seemly over and the roar of the crowd let Trish know that it was time to put the last nail in the coffin. Her music hit and the hometown crowd exploded, for Toronto she hoped, this would be the match of the evening. As she burst through the curtain, her finger in the air she remembered the word that Lita had just said to her. _Just tear the house down. _She closed her eyes and hoped that when she opened them the camera wouldn't pick up on the tears that had formed in them again.

**we are only here for one more night  
so scream it like you mean it  
one more time  
we'll tear down the building**

_One last time, Trish and Lita._ She thought to herself. From the moment the first blows were exchanged she couldn't help but want to just hold her and cry for everything they'd never have anymore.

They locked up and Trish found herself fantasising about Lita's hands slipping from there position on her waist to much more compromising places, _now that would be a lot of pay per view buys_. Her mind couldn't stop thinking about giving up on the match and doing some of her own wrestling with the red head back at the hotel. She longed for more time with the woman before they were ripped apart like some Shakespearean tragedy, ok maybe no one was dying but to the Canadian it sure felt like a part of her was.

That was, after all, what this bullshit retirement was about. Now it sort of felt like it was time but it all started with a locker-room snitch. Someone had ratted them out and Vince handed down an ultimatum: end it or go. So they both decided to walk away, they wouldn't be able to be together all the time and not_ be_ together. Some people would probably take it to court, but even with both their testimonies they knew they wouldn't win, he was freaking Vince McMahon for god's sake. And what if they did win? They would never be able to just continue wrestling, Vince would get rid of them first excuse he had and in the mean time make their lives hell, it was best to just let go.

He wasn't a stupid man; he knew that having them both go out at the same time would look both bad and suspicious. _Fuck you_, Trish thought, what she wouldn't give to stand up to the cooperation and just proclaim their love on national television and both go out with class and dignity. She knew that in a few months time when it was Lita's turn to go she wouldn't get such a happy ending and if she herself wasn't face she knew that she would have to leave embarrassed to.

Thanks to "company policy" her and Lita had to walk away from each other to. Long distance never really worked out and because they were both citizens of different countries moving to live together wasn't really possible either. Of course they could lie and travel across the border for 6 months at a time for "work" but living like that, each one having to move back and forth half a year at a time would be crazy. And with their luck they'd probably get busted for not actually being there for work. So instead they promised that after tonight they would break quietly.

Its like the phrase out of site out of mind, hopefully being apart would lesson the blow. Not seeing each other would hopefully make it easier, but Trish knew that it would be anything but.

The blonde locked in the sharpshooter and after the played up struggle Lita finally tapped. Trish was out of breath and smiled as she took her final bow, she was proud to go out like this and for honourable reasons even if no one ever knew. She walked away for Lita, because she loved her more than herself. The Canadian sent Lita a secret smile, she owed a lot of her career to the woman she had just beaten. She had taught her so much and had grown from her experience. Now she just couldn't wait to get back to the hotel to say goodbye to her properly.


End file.
